THE MAGICAL MUSIC MEME
by Writer-Y
Summary: 10 songs, 10 fics. Yummy yummy XemSaix goodness. Rated T for suggestiveness and violence.


bDisclaimer: Don't own the songs. Don't own Saix or Xemnas./b

Music Fan Fic Meme Thingee

1. Pick a pairing, character, whatever.

2. Put whatever music program, mp3 player, i-whatever on shuffle and hit play.

3. Write a small fic about your choice inspired by the song. You only have the time that the song plays. No writing after and no preplanning.

4. Write 10 and post.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pairing: XemSaix/SaiXem

1. Don't Start The Party Without Me - MC Chris, 3:46

Xemnas sat in his room, sighed, and looked out his window. He was suppose to meet his best friend at a party but his mom had grounded him. Saix was going to tell him something important. The silver haired teen knew there would be alcohol and drugs. Maybe it was best. He was sure if his friend and/or him got wasted, there would be drunk sex, possibly rape. It was midnight when a blue head appeared at the window.

"Hey man. Where were you?"

"Grounded."

"Damn. Party sucked anyway. Especially without you there." The bluenette smirked.

"Really?" The silverette smiled.

2. Mr. Bombastic - Shaggy, 4:07

The silverette walked into the bedroom, slow songs played on the radio. He crawled ontop of the younger male. He smirked and kissed Saix's neck. He bit and sucked at the sensitive skin. The bluenette gasped at the sensation. Xemnas ground their bodies together, receiving a moan from the one on bottom. He stripped the towel that was around his waist and then the clothes from his lover. He kissed the tender lips, then the neck, the chest, his stomach, slowly making his way down. Saix shivered at the touches, each torturing him.

3. Simple and Clean(English) - Utada Kikaru, 5:03(what are the fucking odds)

Xemnas sat in his room. The white walls stared at him. He was told he was obsessed. The bluenette said he was insane. He felt as if he had a heart, it would be breaking. The door creaked open.

"Superior."

"Yes, VII."

"I apologize about what I had said earlier. But you needed to hear it. I-" He was cut off by lips on his own. Saix kissed back, knowing they needed each other. They both hated their non-existance. They wanted to exist, or at least The Diviner wanted to. Sometimes he didn't know what his Superior wanted. But he did know that with him around, non-existance wasn't so bad. Even tolerable. They pulled from the kiss and the silverette rested his head on the other's shoulder as he pulled him in the room further.

4. The Other Side - Dexter Freebish, 4:01(seems like a sequal to 3)

Xemnas faded into the darkness after being defeated. He woke with a aching in his chest. He grabbed at his heart. His heart... He felt the beating of it steadily. He looked around and found he was in a back yard of sorts.

"Hello, Superior." A familiar voice stated. The silverette snapped his head to see Saix. Or was it Isa again? It didn't matter, his heart leapt as their eyes met. He stood and ran to other male. They embraced. They now truely existed. He was so happy. Emotions. Happy tears ran down both men's cheeks. They could be together.

5. Man In The Mirror - Michael Jackson, 5:04

Saix stared at his reflection. The yellow eyes, that x-shaped scar, the blue hair. Somehow, he was found attractive by the his lover. But looks alone wouldn't cut it. He was abusive to the silverette. His anger always got the best of him. He looked at the bloody man in the corner. Xemnas looked up and began shaking, fearing another beating. Saix looked back at the mirror. He was going to change. No more alcohol for one. No more drugs either. Anger management classes and rehab were a must. The silverette was everything. All the toxins he put in his body caused anger fits and caused him to hurt his lover. He walked over to Xemnas. He embaced him.

"Forgive me. I'm going to leave. I'm going to rehab like you asked. I hate what I've done to you." He cried.

6. Never Enough - Papa Roach, 3:36

Saix threw his clothes into a suitcase. Xemnas stomped in the bedroom.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm fucking leaving!"

"Oh, fucking ya?"

"Ya! You always treat me like shit! I'm never enough for you! You even cheat on me! You're a fucking bas-" He was quietted by a fist to the face. The bluenette put his hand to his nose, pulled it away, and stared at the blood. His eyes went wide, looked at the angry amber eyes and then ran out of the apartment. Xemnas chased him. Saix ran for his life.

7. So What - Pink, 3:38

Saix threw money on the bar. Xemnas was off somewhere and he didn't know. He didn't even care. The bartender gave him the drink he ordered. A pinkette next to him started chatting up him when his husband walked in. Xemnas growled and punched the pink haired male in the face. Saix stared. A brawl started, due to the pinkette's friends not taking their friend being punched lightly. Cops were called.

8. Kiss Me Thru The Phone - Soulja Boy, 3:16

Xemnas listened to the phone ring. He couldn't wait to get home.

"Hewwo, Noir howsehold, Saix sweaking."

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Laundery."

"In your mouth?"

"Your cwock." He laughed. "Jax's paciwier. He went to sweep 'bout an hour ago."

9. Love Comes - The Posies, 3:20

Xemnas stared at the sleeping male in his arms. He was an angel, no matter if he was accused of murder. He couldn't kill. Not Saix. Not his angel. He never thought he was going to find love in the hell hole that was New York City. He had represented the bluenette in his trial. He honestly believed the boy was innocent. Those weren't the eyes of a killer.

10. Want To(might not be real song's name) - Usher, 3:47

"Hey, sexy."

"What did you call me?" The bluenette said, offended.

"Sexy."

"Excuse me but I have a boyfriend already."

"So? He doesn't treat you like I would."

"Whatever. We've been together for three years."

"Don't care. I get what I want. And you, beautiful, are what I want."

"You need to back off."

"Oh really?" He sat next to the man. He ran his hand on the inside of Saix's leg. The younger male hardened under the other's touch. He moaned. Xemnas had him right where he wanted. 


End file.
